Mephisto and Praxina
Mephisto and Praxina are both boss enemies in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. They originate from LoliRock. If one of them is defeated, they will retreat immediently (except for Chapter 38) since there both seperate bosses. Attacks Ateruina Both twins fires two bright beams at one enemy. Mephisto/Praxina can do alone too without its other twin. Gladius Exclusive to Praxina. She fires a crystal projectile to the ground in front of the player, then a big crystal rises up to impale the player before shatters. The attack is much different than how it works in the show. Explodium Exclusive to Mephisto. He fires a crystal projectile to the ground in front of the player, then it explodes, damaging the latter. Like Gladius, it is very different from the show. Telanoc They both learn the move in later chapters. Both twins summons random big crystals waves rising from the ground to attack two players. Aterodere They both learn the move in later chapters. Both twins summons a crystal monster, acting as an enemy. Morbullo An exclusive move Praxina can learn in later chapters. She casts a red crystal orb to trap the player for 6 turns. Exbullo An exclusive move Mephisto can learn in later chapters. He fires two green homing beams to the player who got trapped in a red crystal, dealing damage. Khalixmorphe They both learn the move in later chapters and its their Ultimate Attack. Both twins casts a meteor shower to attack all players. Although they don't use it in the show, the attack belongs to Deinos and Kakos. Chapters Chapter 3 (Debut) Stats *Level = 6 *HP = 350 *Strength = 35/30 *Defence = 20 *Speed = 40 *SP Attack = 30/35 *SP Defence = 30 Chapter 7 *Level = 14 *HP = 450 *Strength = 55/50 *Defence = 35 *Speed = 60 *SP Attack = 50/55 *SP Defence = 45 Chapter 12 *Level = 24 *HP = 950 *Strength = 85/80 *Defence = 50 *Speed = 90 *SP Attack = 80/85 *SP Defence = 80 Chapter 16 *Level = 29 *HP = 1340 *Strength = 110/100 *Defence = 55 *Speed = 110 *SP Attack = 100/110 *SP Defence = 95 Chapter 19 *Level = 33 *HP = 1700 *Strength = 125/110 *Defence = 60 *Speed = 120 *SP Attack = 110/125 *SP Defence = 105 Chapter 24 *Level = 39 *HP = 2000 *Strength = 150/130 *Defence = 70 *Speed = 135 *SP Attack = 130/150 *SP Defence = 125 Chapter 30 *Level = 44 *HP = 2260 *Strength = 190/150 *Defence = 95 *Speed = 160 *SP Attack = 150/190 *SP Defence = 160 Chapter 34 *Level = 48 *HP = 2310 *Strength = 210/180 *Defence = 110 *Speed = 200 *SP Attack = 180/210 *SP Defence = 195 Chapter 38 (Final Appearances) *Level = 53 *HP = 2700 *Strength = 240/190 *Defence = 140 *Speed = 270 *SP Attack = 190/240 *SP Defence = 225 Trivia * Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Tag Team Category:Sorta-Human Category:Villains Category:Twins Category:LoliRock